The Whole Band at Disneyland!
by Awaysky Gray
Summary: The whole Naruto band decides to go to the "Happiest Place on Earth," thanks to the convincing of Kakashi and Gai. R&R. I know it's dumb and corny, but it's funny!
1. The Happiest Place on Earth

**Yeah, so on a splurge, I decided to write a Disneyland fic because I love Disneyland! May be some self-insertion, but . . . yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything pertaining, nor do I own Disneyland. I do, however, own the Lime Green Beast: Lime Sexiness.**

_The Happiest Place on Earth_

No one could have made sadder puppy eyes. But, then again, no one could compare them with anything else, because he was the only one in the room. That, and most of his face was hidden, anyway.

Longingly, he looked over the precious pamphlet and wondered, How could my parents deprive me like this? How could they hide such a big secret from me? How come I never got to look as happy as the children on the front of this pamphlet?

"Hello there, Kakashi!" intruded a most horribly obnoxious voice. Kakashi remained undisturbed, recognizing the voice as his supposed "arch-rival" Gai. "How about another round of rock-paper-scissors? I don't think we ever finished—"

"Shut up, Gai," Kakashi snapped back. Gai recoiled somewhat, began wondering why this normally happy, faceless jounin had suddenly become so defensive. Kakashi continued in a more reverent tone, saying, "This is a holy moment, and you're ruining my worship for me. Go bother someone else—I'm busy, can't you see?"

"Oh, Kaka-kun, I'm so sorry to barge in on your . . . private worship . . . ?" Suspicion arose in his voice at the end of that sentence. Private worship? What the heck did he think he was talking about? Well, apparently, not even _he_ knew, so he thus concluded that Kakashi was at least _half_ lying. "Come, my friend, you can tell me what you're up to! Why don't you just share it with your life-long buddy—"

"It's none of you business, so leave me alone."

"But I—"

"LEAVE IT. And I'm _not_ your 'lifelong buddy,' I'm your supposed 'arch-rival.'"

Gai acted offended, changing his hideously perfect smile into a pouty, boyish face. "Fine! I will, you . . . you . . . uh, LONER! You don't have to be SO MEAN!" Naturally, he attempted to hold back tears and turned to storm out of the room. He'd almost completed his overly dramatic exit when, out of the piercing silence, he heard Kakashi's quiet, hardly audible thoughts.

"Gai, did your parents ever . . ."

Gai turned in wonder.

". . . take you . . ."

More intensely, he anticipated the insult or slash or whatever it would be that would try to bring him down. But NO! Gai would not be insulted by this stupid, lazy, white-haired man! NEVER!!

". . . to—" Before Kakashi could finish, Gai was spitting in his face about the rude comment that he'd supposedly have to take from his worst enemy.

"I TOLD YOU THAT STUPID INSULTS WE USED AS KIDS THAT SLASHED EACH OTHER'S PARENTS AREN'T GOING TO WORK ON US AS ADULTS, BECAUSE WE ARE MUCH MORE MATURE AND OLDER THAN WE WERE AS EIGHT-YEAR-OLDS!!!!"

Gee. Why so defensive?

"Disneyland?"

As if by some forbidden sorcery, Gai's eyes instantly reduced in size and he took his face away from the close proximity it was in only half a second ago. As if that word was some sort of sacred taboo, but . . . That _word_. That _place_. It seemed to silence all hostility and bring him back to his childhood when he was a bouncing, baby boy with the adorably boyish, black hair—the Innocent Beast, his parents called him. His eyes suddenly filled with stars at the wonder that began darting through his head upon hearing this _word_. That magical word . . . but what was it? The word was registered into his memory, but he couldn't remember what it actually was, only that it was . . . magical in some way . . .

"Disneyland? Why . . . it's such a . . . a _beautiful_ word! I've never heard anything like it for almost 23 years! It's like . . . a forbidden fairy tale from my boyhood! A long lost fantasy I haven't remembered until this day!" As he continued his aimless mental meanderings in awe, the look on his face became more excited, cheesy, and entirely boyish. Kakashi looked at him and realized that from that day forward, there would be some sort of barrier between himself and this . . . beast. Gai would forever be his enemy. Why? Because _Gai_ already knew, somehow, what Disneyland was. How could this happen! How could _Gai_ have the opportunity to know about this magical place while Kakashi had to sit at home and be a deprived child training himself to be a ninja all day! After a moment, Kakashi began listening to his most obnoxious opponent still spouting wonders about _Disneyland_. "Why, Kakashi! How . . . Do you know what that word means? Please tell me! I'm desperate—I cannot remember! It's such a familiar sensation to me, yet . . . I cannot seem to grasp the reality of it! It's all so vague—"

Okay, his ramblings were burrowing deep into Kakashi's nerves. So annoying. "_Disneyland,_ my friend," he said, acting suddenly nice and friendly, "is only the most wonderful place in the world! See—it says right here, on this pamphlet I stole from—"

"_Stole?!_"

"Er, _borrowed_ from one of the students in Iruka's class—see? It even says it right here: 'The Happiest Place on Earth!' Gai, can you remember being as happy as these children? I can't."

Gai's eyes watered up. "Regretfully, no . . ."

"That's why we jounins are all too serious about everything! That's why were so anal about everything! It's because we were never truly this happy! Gai—something needs to be done about this. We must . . . uh . . ."

"I know!" In a loud exclamation of joy, he hopped up into the air and struck his gay little pose (you know, the one where he sticks his butt out and has one hand in the air and the other over his eye). "In order to prevent this from happening to _our_ students, we must take a field trip to Disneyland!"

Kakashi liked this idea. Delicious. "Exactly what I was thinking! Let's leave now!"

"But wait! We must tell the other teachers!"

Gai was right. Nobody wants an anal student—or worse, three of them. "Alright, then, we'll tell all the instructors—"

"And Iruka! AND IRUKA!!"

"—and Iruka that we're going to Disneyland for a field trip—"

"This weekend! THIS WEEKEND!!"

"Gai, you foolish baka, we _can't _go this weekend . . ."

The hairy man's excitement slackened at this comment, turning him into a sad, helpless child. Gai wanted to go to Disneyland _right now!_

". . . we have to go _right now_!"

_Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-nee-whey . . ._

Naruto, in the midst of a nap, roamed Dreamland in search for something that could truly make him happy. What that something was, he did not know.

Until, that is, he heard a chant . . . It was saying something, but what?

"Dis-ney Land! Dis-ney Land!"

Disneyland! Of course! _That _was the key to true happiness! But, what was it?

Naruto finally realized that there was someone pounding at his door, which woke him up and further prevented him from finding out was _Disneyland_ was. Lazily, he rubbed his eyes and walked to the door to see what _freak_ would want him at this hour. Approaching the door, though, he heard the same chanting he'd just heard in Dreamland.

"Dis-ney Land! Dis-ney Land!"

Disneyland? What the heck is that? Even more annoyed, he opened the door. He was instantly affrighted out of his groggy state and assumed that he must still be dreaming, for what he'd just beheld could only be possible in a dream—it was _that_ scary!

"Dis-ney Land! Dis-ney Land!" An apparently confused and demented but extremely enthusiastic Gai jumped up and down on Naruto's doorstep. Gai was wearing, much to Naruto's disgust, a child's T-shirt with a weird-looking mouse on it, shorts, and flip flops that revealed a silly tan—but that wasn't the worst of it. His surprisingly revealing outfit exposed how _hairy _this man _really_ was. His legs were disgusting, sure, and he had hobbit feet, too, but that could never amount to the happy trail—never mind, the happy _planet_ he sported. Naruto cringed, eyes becoming the size of baseballs.

"You mental case! Why are you in my dream?!" Naruto shouted, spitting everywhere and pointing at this freakish show of exaggerated enthusiasm. "Get out of my dream or I'll seriously annihilate you from existence—and your happy hairy gut, too!"

"Oh, Naruto, you are confused!" Gai squealed. "Disneyland is _not_ a dream, it is truly _real_!"

Silence (with the exception of Gai's kiddish giggling). Naruto half-cringed in confusion. "What . . . ?"

"Oh, Naruto, Disneyland is the key to all happiness! See—right here! It even says: 'The Happiest Place on Earth!'" Gai flashed the pamphlet in front of the boy's face as if it would suddenly bring him into the same sad state. "It isn't a dream—it's real! And you're coming with us!"

"The Happiest Place on Earth?" Naruto wondered aloud, taking the pamphlet from Gai to examine more closely the vivid joy radiating from it. Those kids on the front . . . they looked so _happy._ And, as if it were some sacred relic of joy, Naruto's face brightened. This is the key to true happiness? "What is this Disneyland you speak of, Gai-san?"

"Oh, Naruto, you'll be there soon enough to find out! Now, pack your bags and we'll be going there right away!" In a swift and almost desperate snatch, Gai plucked the pamphlet from Naruto's hands and merrily skipped away. Naruto could only try to remember the purity of the sight he'd just beheld of those happy children and wonder about the "Happiest Place on Earth."

"Disneyland . . ." he breathed, exhilarated. The feeling that had overcome Gai seemed to worm its way into Naruto's brain, also (yet not quite to that degree. That would just be scary. "Disneyland . . ."

And, in a sudden rush and scurry, he dashed inside to pack his bags, keeping the vivid memory of those happy children and "The Happiest Place on Earth" fresh in his mind.

"Disneyland . . ."

_Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-nee-whey . . ._

"Asuma-san . . . Disneyland!"

"Kurenai . . . Disneyland!"

"Sakura-chan . . . Disneyland!"

Yes, like a charm, this word spread rapidly, affecting all those who heard it. It was almost a command that mysteriously said:

Pack your bags, the hour is nigh!

We're heading off to Anaheim!

When midnight comes and all is sound,

We'll meet and gather on happy ground!

Somehow, it was determined that "Happy Ground" led to Gai's apartment complex. Go figure. We all know Gai's secret.

Anyways.

Hurriedly came the swift night, and as all became sound, a scattered group of enthusiastic ninjas moved inaudibly through the streets of Konoha toward "Happy Ground."

Gai waited impatiently, still wearing his atrociously revealing getup. Pacing back and forth as the clock neared midnight, he contemplated on a pressing matter: how shall we get to the airport—we could never walk, it's too far . . .

And it hit him. He would have to bring out the Sexy Lime Green Beast. _That_ would certainly make things easier, but . . . things like Lime Sexiness weren't ever _seen _in Konoha. Or heard. Lime Sexiness could really be loud sometimes, and wasn't entirely reliable. This would complicate things. Uneasily, he looked to the storage shed close by where he had kept the Beast hidden so well for so many years. My dearest Beast, I must bring you out . . .

"GAI!" a loud whisper came from behind. Gai nearly jumped up and screamed, but resisted. Actually, this throat was sore from screaming about Disneyland all day. He wasn't used to that yet.

"What? Who?" Turing around, he saw Asuma (and, if you've read "Buns in the Boys' Room," you have to know that Gai and Asuma share a very special 'bond.' We won't go into that, though; it's not yaoi, but it's not right, either . . .). Asuma grinned cheesily as Gai released tears of joy.

"Asuma-kun . . . you don't know how happy I am that we're going to the Happiest Place on Earth together!" At such a comment, Asuma also spouted poetically joyful tears and fell into a sobbing embrace with Gai (remember, this is _not_ intended to be yaoi—I promise!!!!!). "Asuma-kun, the Beast . . ."

The bearded man gasped and backed away from the hairy one. "You wouldn't!" Gai only nodded in reply, confirming Asuma's greatest fear of the moment. "The Beast . . . we've kept it hidden for so long! You cannot blow it now! It's too precious, too secret . . . too . . . sexy!"

"Asuma, it has to be done. This is a time of great joy! We cannot let the long trip to the airport upset us and take away the happiness we've already sparked! You know we have to release the Beast! It's the only way to get us there before sunlight, and we need to be unseen!"

Asuma nodded in solemn agreement. "You are right, my friend . . ." A tear.

"Oh, Asuma!" Like two sobbing, emotional, junior high girls, they met in a hug to ease one another's pain. "You knew it would come to this!"

Embarrassingly enough, as the two blubbering "buddies" were sobbing happily away, all of the remaining ninjas had mysteriously appeared, including Rock Lee, who was beginning to get _very_ jealous. "Gai-sensei!" he called, which woke the two men from their trance. Gai was brought to his senses and, when he saw Rock Lee's moistening eyes, he repeated the same act he'd just performed with Asuma on Rock Lee. Typical. Nothing less was expected.

"Gai!" interrupted Kakashi. "It is time! We are all here!" Again, Gai snapped out of that trance and shortly thereafter realized that it was time for everyone to meet the Lime Green Beast, "Lime Sexiness."

I can't believe I'm doing this, the hairy man contemplated. But . . . here goes nothing. "Friends! I know the airport is far from here, and we cannot make the journey on foot before daybreak! So, I have proposed that you meet my beautiful Lime Green Beast . . ." Solemnly, Gai moved over to the storage shed and magically whipped out the key to the padlock from . . . well, nowhere, apparently. All the ninjas looked onward, confused and lost in a pool of mixing happiness and sadness.

"Gai . . . you wouldn't . . ." whispered a melancholy, but anxious Asuma. He _knew_ it had to be done, and so it would.

"Behold, the sheer beauty and shiekness of . . ." he unlocked the padlock, turned toward the crowd and tearfully bore a mighty grin. He _knew_ it had to be done, but he never wanted to believe it. I'm sacrificing one great thing for another, he comforted himself. In slow motion, he looked over the crowd, then back at Asuma who, in melancholy truth, turned his tearful face away from Gai. Oh, Asuma, forgive me . . . He looked back to the crowd. This is it. A climatically dramatic moment (otherwise, it wouldn't be in slow motion).

"Gai . . ." Asuma whimpered, only audibly for Gai to hear.

Proudly and boldly, Gai finished his previous sentence off with a dramatic strain of tears and emotion.

"Lime Sexiness!"

And the Beast was released, after almost 10 years in captivity.

**Yeah, I know it gets a little long at the end, but you'll soon find out exactly what "Lime Sexiness" is, and what it has to do with Gai and Asuma. There will be a fic coming out soon about what happened between Gai and Asuma so I can explain everything that's going on, and it'll even have "Lime Sexiness" in it. Please R&R!**

**Oh, and by the way, the "Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-nee-whey . . ." you see in here is supposed to be like on Ace Ventura II: When Nature Calls. You know how when he's meditating and he sings the "Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-lrigh-tee then" thing? Yeah, that's what it is, but it's saying "anyway" instead of "alrighty then." It's a break in the story. Just so you know.**


	2. The Green Beast, Green Jelly, and Green ...

**Oh, my heck, this chapter was a PAIN. Actually, it was quite hilarious, really fun! I just love doing stuff like this, so sorry if you're lost. You just might be, if you've never heard the Dumb and Dumber soundtrack or at least seen the movie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything pertaining, nor do I own The Bear Song or Boom Shakalak. I do own the Green Beast and the plot.**

_Green Beast, Green Jelly, and Green Faces All Around:_

Are We THERE Yet?!

With one graceful movement, Gai threw open the rolling storage door to reveal . . .

The horror! The lime greenness! That was one pimped-out . . . thing? What was it? "Hey, hey!" Naruto finally shouted. "What's going on here? What is this? Is that really all it's cracked up to be?

Gai was appalled at Naruto's ignorance and lack of taste in this particular field of interest. How _dare_ he insult the Sexy Lime Green Beast! "Why, Naruto! I'm shocked!" He moved closer, put his arms around the Beast lovingly, gave a cheesy smile. "Of _course_ it's all it's cracked up to be! Why, Asuma and I put all our love and care and spare time into this, and it's time for its rebirth!" He stepped around to model the remaining features. "You see, with its mach 6.5 turbo intake, super low-riding body kit, iridescent purple metallic flames that brilliantly change color in the sun, super hydraulics, 87.497 chrome interior, authentic limited edition spinning Pimpsta rims . . ." And on and on and on. Let's just say the entire group was quite lost in Gai's speech that only half made sense in reality. Kakashi intruded into Gai's one-sided informative conversation.

"What _is_ it?"

"What _is_ it?!" cried Asuma as he walked closer, put his hand on the front. Tearfully, he smiled. "It is our pride and joy! It is our _love!_ Our passion! Our one and only!"

"Yes, but . . . I guess I'd better emphasize a different word . . . _what_ is it?"

Boldly, Gai stepped forward, hair and all (which was grossing everybody out at this moment—I mean, would you be grossed out? He was wearing a _child's _shirt!). "This, the Sexy Lime Green Beast," he belted out, "is a _van!_"

A van? What the heck was that? None of the genin really understood the word, as cars weren't exactly common in Konoha, but a few of the teachers knew what it was.

"It's a 1984 Toyota van!" cried Iruka in horror. "The ugliest sin known to man!!!" Gai and Asuma looked at him with wide eyes. How _dare_ he insult this precious relic! Asuma looked at Gai mischievously.

"Shall we show them what the Beast can do?" he asked, emitting an evil chuckle. Gai returned the evil tone with an evil smile and dug in his pockets for something. Out came candy wrappers, chap stick, silly putty that was probably in there since he was about seven years old, nail clippers, lint, and finally . . . a key! Attached to this key was an array of different gaudy, ugly key chains, including a rabbit's foot and a key chain that read, "I (Heart) My New Toyota Van." Then Gai pranced over and opened a door and hopped inside the Beast. Within moments, it roared vociferously and rolled out of the storage shed, then began bouncing up and down in the air as the bass Apache Indian's "Boom Shakalak" (on the "Dumb and Dumber" soundtrack, the one in the beginning after Lloyd tries to pick up on the "Austrian" chick) thumped through the air. Asuma smiled, emitting tears of joy that he attempted to hide from everyone else. Inside the Beast, Gai looked all too overjoyed. It was almost scary. So scary that Iruka had to run and hide behind Kakashi.

"It's a sin! It's so ugly! Help me! Help me!!" Iruka cried in horror. Kakashi agreed; it _was_ pretty ugly. Naruto only stared with supremely wide eyes in either repulsion or utter amazement.

"That," he began, his voice suddenly becoming very excited and anxious, "is the most _beautiful_ thing I've ever seen in my entire life!" He ran over and threw open a door and hopped in. Even though he so easily entered it, not quite everyone was so sure about this . . . _thing._

"It doesn't _look_ harmful," began a very weirded-out Sakura, interrupted by a still hysterical Iruka. Poor thing.

"It doesn't _look_ harmful, but it couldn't pass emissions if it were brand new! We'll suffocate!" Emissions? What the heck was that? And why was _Iruka_ so worried about it, after all? Regardless, the group brushed it off as useless information that would only be harmful to their health if they heeded it, so they all began to approach the van, throw open the doors (which was quite difficult as Gai was excitedly working the hydraulics) and pile in. Asuma had suddenly become extremely worried at the condition of this mob's thronging, but there was nothing he could do; the Beast was _irresistible._

"Hey," cried Shikamaru (amazing that he could be heard above the thumping bass and screaming, excited mob), "What about our stuff?"

"Just cram it all in, sonny! We'll all fit!"

And it was rather miraculous that they all did. This van, with the help of the cheap jump seats, was only intended to seat fifteen people (not including the garmongous speakers and luggage, especially the massive amounts Kakashi and Gai and Asuma packed . . . and if you've seen the interior of a 1984 Toyota van, I'm surprised they can even fit _ten_ in there), but concerning their situation, they had to make do with what they had. So, in a rather crowded and atrocious display of teenagers with too much free time painted with iridescent purple flames, their journey to the wonderful "Disneyland" began.

No one thought the ride was all too comfortable, of course—being so packed together with so many people—but no one complained, only because they were afraid that if they acted in anymore disgust than they already had, they might be pushed a bit to the left or right and find themselves flying through the window to meet the road below.

"Hey, guys," Gai giggled. "Check _this _song out." And within seconds, they heard the discordant mess of the song known as "The Bear Song" by Green Jelly (also on the "Dumb and Dumber" soundtrack—it's the song that's playing when they're in Dante's Inferno, I think. They must really like that movie). Asuma's eyes lit up at the sound of a ragged electric guitar and he joined Gai in harmonizing to this most wonderful song:

The bear went over the mountain to see what he could see!! HEY!!

The other side of the mountain was all that he could see!! SO!!

He went back over the mountain to see what he could see!! HEY!!

The other side of the mountain

WAS ALL THAT HE COULD SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

(Take note that Gai and Asuma (sitting in the driver's and passenger's seat, respectively) would jump up out of their seats and scream whenever words in all capitals would occur.) At the end of that particular verse, they laughed giddily, reminiscing about old times . . .

And somewhere in that song, someone was screaming about a cabbage with funky hair. Kakashi _liked _this song:

You darn fool, you darn fool, can't you plainly see!! HEY!!

It's nothing but a cabbage head his grandma said to me!! HO!!  
Many a-miles I've traveled, a thousand miles or so!! HEY!!

I never saw a head of cabbage

WITH HAIR UPON IT BEFOOOOOOOORE!!!!

Sadly enough, the whole group was getting into it, and Gai and Asuma were having so much fun with it, they thought they'd cry—well, they _were_ crying, they were laughing so hard. Surely all of the crammed-in passengers were afraid of crashing, but this song, like a sacred charm, instantly revealed all their stress.

That is, except for Iruka's.

WHAT'S THIS CABBAGE?!!!

"Gai!" Trying to scream above this music was insanity. Iruka grew more nervous, sweating in the rising heat in the car from so many bodies (he himself was squished between and eating Chouji and a _very_ enthusiastic, dancing, jumping, bouncing Naruto. Apparently, he _liked _this. HOW COULD HE!!! IT WAS CHAOS!!!

The bear went over the mountain to see what he could see!! HEY!!

The other side of the mountain was all that he could see!! SO!!

He went back over the mountain to see what he could see!! HEY!!

The other side of the mountain

WAS ALL THAT HE COULD SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

"GAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Iruka was about to cry. This was scary, especially when everyone in the whole van was jumping up and down and screaming in the close quarters they were. "ARE WE THERE YET!!!!"

HEY, IS THAT A BEAR OVER THERE?!!  
''Hey, Boo Boo, let's scare the ranger.''  
''Gee, Yogi...''

And so he cried. Poor Iruka!! Green Jelly would scare me too!

You darn fool, you darn fool, can't you plainly see!! HEY!!

It's nothing but a cabbage head his grandma said to me!! HO!!  
Many a-miles I've traveled, a thousand miles or so!! HEY!!

I never saw a head of cabbage

WITH HAIR UPON IT BEFOOOOOOOORE!!!!

"This is so fun, Gai!! Just like old times!!"

"Yes, my Asuma. I'm also glad we can share the joy!"

SOMEBODY GIVE THAT CABBAGE A HAIRCU—

And it stopped with the slamming of the breaks as everyone flew forward and smacked into either the windshield or something else. Iruka had been the only smart one and buckled his seatbelt—or he was the only one who knew what something like that was for. Poor Iruka!

"Hey!" cried Gai. "We're at the airport!" Rejoicing filled the entire cab of the car for a while, everybody partying around Iruka, who was crouched over, holding his head and quietly chanting lullabies his mom sang him when he was a young boy. All this rejoicing was cut short, however, when Asuma suddenly stopped yelling when he saw Gai's disappointment. That led to a chain reaction in which eventually only Kakashi and Naruto were dancing around screaming. They went ignored.

"What is it, Asuma?"

Gai was embarrassed, flushed. "We didn't even get tickets, did we?" Asuma thought he was going to cry. Their dreams were crushed! All because of one stupid little forgotten item! The result was an immediate ambience of sighing and crying genins, jounins, and one chuunin still holding his head and singing, "Hush, little baby, don't say a word . . ."

When he finished singing to himself, he sat up and sighed, "Oh, we're there! Thank heavens!" and tried to unbuckle his seatbelt to get out. As he squeezed toward the door, however, he saw the power locks immediately sink into the door. Iruka's hopes sank with those locks, and he began thinking of other lullabies to sing. Oh, crap.

"I don't think so, IRUKA!!!" cried Gai. "We'll just have to _drive_ the whole way!" These words were like poison to Iruka's brain. Immediate rejoicing from the crowd, and a scream of pain from Iruka.

This was going to be a long trip.

Poor Iruka!!

So, to save his sanity, he managed to join the luggage on the roof of the car and enjoy the breeze the whole way to Anaheim—while he repeatedly threw up, of course, because of all the rattling and shaking the car was performing. Oh, well. It was better than being _in_ _there_.

**Whoa, prepare to be lost. Please R&R!! Share with your friends!**


End file.
